<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Language by 12tardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377043">Love Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/12tardis/pseuds/12tardis'>12tardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/12tardis/pseuds/12tardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt notices your love for sunflowers during your early years at Hogwarts and he’ll do anything to see you smile. Tooth-rotting fluff and some jealous, pining and protective Newt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander &amp; Reader, Newt Scamander &amp; You, Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This random idea popped into my head when I should have been doing my uni readings. I hope you like it! Please send me any ideas/requests that you have. I NEED inspo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Newt had been hopelessly in love with you since second year and one of his favourite things that never failed to set his heart aflutter was watching you in Herbology lessons. You were always so excited and happy when you would listen to Professor Robson talk about all the different magical plants. This lesson was no different in that respect, you were still eagerly hanging off the Professors words, but Newt kept catching you glancing at the sunflowers that had recently been planted by the Greenhouse.</p><p> </p><p>He’d seen you admiring the flowers from afar for the last couple of weeks actually, since the very day they’d bloomed and he savoured the look of awe on your face and the small imperceptible smile you would wear every time you saw them. You were walking across the grounds together, headed for Potions class and Newt saw the way your eyes drifted back to the flowers as he told you about the most recent shenanigans in the Scamander household.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, you would be most enthralled by a simple muggle flower instead of all the stunning magical flowers the castle had to offer. He was pretty certain they had only planted said flowers for the nurses to use in the medical ward.</p><p> </p><p>The flowers didn’t cross his mind again until he walked into the Hufflepuff common room several weeks later. He smiled when he saw you sat in your favourite spot, curled up underneath a canopy of hanging plants. “Hey! I didn’t see you at lunch. Have you been hiding?”, he grinned at you, flopping down beside you and nudging you. Newt knew something was bothering you immediately when he noticed the way you flinched slightly at his presence and glanced at him, barely meeting his eye before you quickly looked back at your book. “Oh hey, Newt. How was your day?” you murmured quietly, and Newt then noticed the dark circles under your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The way you had shied away from him must have been what he looked like to everyone else, including you when you had first met. He had initially been skittish around you but you had quickly broken down his barriers and were now the only person, other than his family that he could maintain eye contact with without becoming a nervous wreck. “Y/N, what’s wrong?”, Newt asked as he gently touched your arm, looking at you in concern. You tensed in response and considered lying to him briefly, but Newt knew you too well and there was no real reason for you to lie to your best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Newt saw you hesitating, so he sunk down in the chair beside you a bit awkwardly, in an attempt to get you to meet his eye. “It’s...it’s nothing. It’s stupid,” you muttered, looking back at him and letting out a sigh when you saw he was looking at you with nothing but patience and concern in his eyes. Newt was the kindest person you’d ever met and you knew he would never judge you or ridicule you for your feelings. “I just couldn’t sleep last night because...because-I-kept-having-nightmares-about-the-night-my-mother-died”, you said in a rush but you knew Newt had heard you clear as day judging from the breath he let out in response.</p><p> </p><p>You stared down at your lap blankly and let out noise of surprise when Newt suddenly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into him after a minute or two. And if he noticed a few tears spill from your eyes he didn’t say a thing. “Anything that upsets you isn’t stupid, Y/N. Your feelings matter. <em>You</em> taught me that. You don’t ever have to suffer alone because you have me and I’m always here for you.” Newt said firmly as he focused all his energy on making you feel safe and cared for.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed by your side all evening, only leaving momentarily to fetch you both some dinner before he returned to your side, keeping you company. His side was pressed against yours when you were both curled up by the fire and he would be lying if he said he didn’t cherish the contact. You perked up a little as the hours wore on, but he could see you were still a little crestfallen and scared to sleep when you headed off to bed that evening.</p><p> </p><p>Newt watched on with a small smile of pride the next day when he saw the way your eyes lit up at the sight of the single sunflower that was sat against the tree where the two of you had decided to sit and study. You clutched the flower in your hands and smiled back at Newt and he merely raised his eyebrows with a hum. “What an odd thing to leave behind,” he murmured as he sat down, leaning against the tree and thinking the scolding he’d received from Professor Robson that morning when she’d caught him cutting the flower was well worth it just to see you smile again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Almost exactly three years later when you were both sixth years Newt was feeling rather bitter and sorry for himself as he watched the one and only Gryffindor seeker Zachary Lindensbaum bragging to his friends about the hot date he had upcoming that weekend with none other than you, the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Newt had been sat right beside you the day before at breakfast as you opened the letter from Zachary of his hideous hasty scrawl asking you if you would accompany him on a date to Hogsmead. Newt had nearly scoffed when he saw the handwriting, rolling his eyes because he would never write you something so careless but his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the deep blush that suddenly covered your cheeks and Newt could have sworn he felt his heart give out.</p><p> </p><p>He watched you as you flipped your hair over your shoulder and glanced back at the Gryffindor boy in question, smiling bashfully at him with a small wave and he honestly thought he was going to throw up his half-eaten breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She can’t possibly like a guy like that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is so far out of his league it’s ridiculous</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Newt balled his hands into fists and all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears when Zachary was suddenly at your side, shoving himself between yourself and Newt, already trying to charm your pants off. Newt excused himself from the hall quickly, not looking back at you as he fled the room, knowing he needed to remove himself from the situation before he did something to upset you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this what heart break feels like?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He avoided you the next few days because it made his chest physically hurt to see you. Avoiding you was easy enough since Zachary seemed to be plastered at your side now, even at break times which had always traditionally been your time together.</p><p> </p><p>Newt had never considered himself a jealous person before. Protective yes, he’d learnt about that particular characteristic the first time he’d seen you cry but the hot coil of jealousy that grew in the pit of his stomach at seeing Zachary push a strand of your hair back from your face was a foreign feeling to him. He suddenly found himself thinking violent thoughts for the first time in his life and oh what he would give to punch Zachary in the mouth right now.</p><p> </p><p>His jaw was hurting from how hard he’d been grinding his teeth in the great hall that morning when he saw Zachary gift you with a single red rose. Newt couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the cocky smirk the boy wore as he presented you the flower and he felt the briefest sense of glee when he saw your fake smile in response. What an idiot. You hated roses. They didn’t suit your vibrant and warm personality at all. Newt turned away and got to his feet after he saw a more genuine smile pass over your face and he suddenly felt that sickening ugly sensation return to his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>And if Newt hadn’t been so focused on fleeing from you like a shy first year all over again he would have noticed the uncomfortable expression you wore each time Zachary cornered you or the way your eyes immediately flew to him when he came into the room. He would have seen the hurt expression you wore every time Newt turned away from you. You didn’t like Zachary’s touch. It felt wrong and it felt invasive and not at all like Newt’s comforting touch.</p><p> </p><p>It was the day you were due to go on the dreaded date and Newt was sulking in the library, hissing back at Pickett who was lecturing him for not being honest with you about his feelings. He hadn’t spoken to you in 5 days now and it was making him truly miserable. He knew he was being melodramatic, but he swore he would never be warm again if he didn’t hear your laughter again soon.</p><p> </p><p>You were so beautiful and carefree when you were laughing at one of his terrible jokes. He could hardly breathe when you would look at him with that twinkle in your eyes and you would grip him close like he was the only person in the world that mattered. What he would give to go back in time and tell you just ho-</p><p> </p><p>Newt was broken out of his daydreaming with a yelp when Pickett scratched him lightly behind his ear to grab his attention and it only took him a few seconds to pick up on the whispered conversation occurring between some girls from your Potions class.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear about Zachary and Lindsay getting back together?”</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought he was going out with Y/N today? He hasn’t shut up about it all week”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he went right up to Y/N this morning and told her it was all a prank. In front of EVERYONE. Apparently, his friends set him up to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt had heard enough and quickly slammed his text book shut, practically sprinting from the library as he headed towards the one place he knew you would be at this time of day but he was momentarily distracted when the sunflowers by the greenhouses caught his eye and he saw Professor Robson crouched down , repotting a bunch of her plants.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor Robson!”, he half shouted, cringing in apology when the teacher dropped one of the plants in response and turned around to glare at Newt accusingly. “Sorry I...Can I trouble you for one of the sunflowers? In a pot maybe? You see my friend is having a bad day and I would really like to cheer her up”.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor stood up as she looked at Newt curiously and dusted her hands off on her apron, grabbing one of the terracotta pots. “This friend doesn’t happen to be Miss Y/N does it?”, she hummed, grabbing a small shovel and passing it to Newt who gaped are her in response to which she only laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I haven’t noticed her fondness for my sunflowers or your fondness for her?”, she teased. Newt blushed darkly in response and Professor Robson only laughed again before she set to work, instructing Newt on how to dig up the flower and the root ball, helping him quickly pot it up but having him do most of the work. “Very well then. You best hurry, Mr Scamander. I don’t want my best student being miserable before her exam.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt quickly thanked her before he ran off in the direction of where he knew you were, leaping up the steps to your hiding place and carefully setting the potted flower down behind you when he saw you hugging your knees to your chest and sniffling quietly as you rocked back and forth slightly. He thought to himself for a moment before he settled down behind you.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N,” he called out quietly so as not to startle you as he gently wrapped his arms around you from behind. He let out a breath of relief when you relaxed back against him, a fresh flood of tears coming on as you sniffled loudly “N-Newt!”</p><p> </p><p>Newt hummed as he slipped his arms around your middle, hugging you close and gradually adjusting to the feel of you against him, having not held you in his arms like this since 4th year when some girls had been bullying you. “Shhh shhh, I’ve got you. He’s an absolute idiot for ruining his chances with someone as incredible as you”, he murmured as he hooked his chin over your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sniffled as you shook your head in response, wiping your eyes “I don’t give a rats about him, I’ve just never been so humiliated before!” you said only crying more at the memory, closing your eyes tightly. “Everyone was watching and so many people were laughing at me. I wasn’t even going to go out with the idiot, but he wouldn’t let me get a word in all week and now he has the audacity to humiliate me in front of the entire school! I can never show my face again! Everyone thinks I’m a joke. Just the weirdo girl that nobody wants to date.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt listened to you carefully, his mouth dropping open when you said you didn’t want to date Zachary after all, but you were still rambling on before he could respond. “And you keep avoiding me I was scared you didn’t want to be my friend anymore! What did I do, Newt? You’re my best friend I can’t bear you hating me. I’m s-sorry for whatever I did”.</p><p> </p><p>Newt noticed you were starting to tremble a bit against him as you were growing hysterical. “Y/N, Y/N,” he murmured quickly, gently stroking your hair back in an attempt to get you to look at him and grimacing when you only seemed to be escalating “Y/N stop! You did nothing wrong. I was being selfish. I was upset that you might want to date someone as awful as Zachary and I was selfish and I’m sorry. I could never ever hate you” he said, brushing your tears away softly and then taking your hands from where you had them bunched up in your robes. “And while you may have felt embarrassed I’m <em>certain</em> everyone else must have been sitting there thinking about what an ass Zachary made of himself and anyone who did laugh is not worth your time anyway.” He said slowly and clearly, making sure you were listening to him properly.</p><p> </p><p>“He is an absolutely vile numbskull”, he continued “and you are incredible and stunning, and any guy will be lucky to date you. More than lucky to date you because no one will be truly worthy of someone as clever, kind-hearted, loyal and... beautiful as you.” Newt trailed off, setting his own nerves aside in favour of calming you down.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed and squeezed your hands when you had settled down a while later, gently uncurling one of his arms from around you and then awkwardly reaching back behind himself until he could grab the sunflower, carefully reaching around you again and setting it in front of you “I dug this up for you to cheer you up.”</p><p> </p><p>You gasped in response and let go of Newt’s hands, quickly snatching the pot plant up and holding it to your chest with a wide smile. Newt immediately missed your warmth against him, but he could only smile when he saw your reaction and watched the way you stared at the flower with pure unbridled happiness, your hurt seemingly washed away as simply as that.</p><p> </p><p>“Newt this is my favourite flower how did you know? How did you get this?”, you asked, turning around to face him still clutching the flowerpot tightly against yourself. Good god you were adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Newt smiled and scratched the back of his neck, willing himself not to blush and give away his feelings “I-well I noticed you always stare at them in Herbology classes and Professor Robson helped me. Well I did the work, but she told me how to dig it up.” He murmured and you then spotted the soil that covered his hands.</p><p> </p><p>You set the pot down again beside you before you quickly flung your arms around Newt’s neck, settling in his lap without a thought and pressing a firm kiss to his cheek “thank you so much!” You breathed, oblivious to the deep blush that filled his cheeks at the kiss and the way you had settled in his lap. “Newton Scamander you are too good for this world,” you murmured into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Newt smiled as he slowly wrapped his arms around you in response, carefully settling back against the wall as he held you close not quite believing that you were really there sitting in his lap, snuggled with your face pressed into his shoulder. He was too shy to respond and tell you that you were his world.</p><p> </p><p>Newt watched on with a smug smile a week later when Zachary Lindensbaum walked into the great hall sporting a bright purple head of hair, staring down at his feet in humiliation as the students started to laugh at him. You looked over at Zachary with your jaw agape and then stared at Newt in shock when you noticed his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Did you do that?”, you whispered leaning into him as you watched Zachary grab some food before storming out of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Newt shrugged and smiled innocently at you before he reached over and squeezed your hand “no one upsets you and gets away with it...plus I quite like the purple don’t you?”, he smiled, pulling his hand back when you only continued to stare at him. “Oh come on it will only last a week. Maybe two at most” he murmured, pouting at you.</p><p> </p><p>A couple more moments passed before you let out a sudden loud peel of laughter, leaning into Newts shoulder as you snorted, slapping your hand against his knee and he could have sworn he’d fallen for you all over again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Several years later you and Newt had only been dating for a few months when he found you a little downhearted in your apartment one evening because of a failed job interview. Newt smiled when he spotted you curled up on the couch, hugging one of the cushions to your chest with a slight pout on your lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh love, you don’t even know how it went yet, don’t look so down.” Newt said softly as he walked over to you and crouched down beside the couch, stroking your hair back. You sighed, closing your eyes as you leant into his touch slightly still not tired of his loving touches. “It went terribly though. I couldn’t remember a single useful point. He thinks I’m a fool.” you muttered, still not opening your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>You sat up quickly a second later, feeling guilty for moping around when you had both agreed to put work matters aside for the evening and just enjoy each other’s company. You pressed a gentle kiss to Newt’s temple when he too got to his feet, smiling apologetically up at him. “Let me just go and shower and freshen up and then I’ll get started on dinner”, you said, squeezing his arm before you disappeared into the bathroom in your shared apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Newt smiled after you and shook his head as he suddenly realised how to cheer you up. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on before he walked out of the apartment and apparated to the nearby markets where he quickly grabbed some supplies to make your favourite meal, stopping in at your favourite florist before he apparated back to the apartment all before you finished in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>He set to work preparing dinner after he had carefully set the dozen sunflowers into the finest vase he had and set it in the middle of the dining table in the other room. You frowned at him when you entered the kitchen a short while later “Oh Newt you shouldn’t have. I promised I’d cook tonight”, you murmured though you were incredibly touched when you recognised him plating up all your favourite foods.</p><p> </p><p>You went to go and set the table, already feeling much better from Newts thoughtfulness and you paused when you saw the sunflowers adorning the table. Your face instantly broke out into wide smile as you walked over to the flowers, lightly touching them as you admired them. Reminiscing over all the other times Newt had surprised you with the same flowers.</p><p> </p><p>You startled slightly when you felt Newt’s arms wrapping around you from behind, his hands settling over your waist as he pressed a series of feather light kisses to your jaw. “You always know how to make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world”, you breathed, tipping your head back against his shoulder and sucking in a breath when he began pressing kisses to the sensitive skin of your neck instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I will always do everything in my power to make you smile,” Newt whispered into your ear, kissing down from your ear and stopping at your collar bone “because you are my everything and seeing you smile does things to my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>You twirled around in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck lazily and gazing into his eyes with a soft smile before you leant up on your toes and kissed him deeply. You slowly pulled back from the kiss as you gently toyed with his hair at the base of his neck, smiling teasingly as you pressed your body flush against his “dinner can wait don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>About a year after your wedding you were waddling through the apartment heavily pregnant with your first child, searching for your husband which lead you towards his case.</p><p> </p><p>You were surprised when you were actually able to open the case since Newt had put a locking charm on it months ago when you first began showing. You had had many arguments since then over the fact that Newt would no longer let you into his case to see your creatures but he just never seemed to budge. This was very out of character for him since Newt had always previously crumbled at your pleading. Usually all it would take was one look and a carefully timed bat of your eyelashes and Newt would cave like putty in your hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Newt, I’m pregnant I’m NOT fatally wounded!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, I know that and that is precisely why I can’t let you back into the case until after the little one is born!”</p><p> </p><p>“The creatures would never hurt me or the baby! They never have before. You’re being ridiculous! I just want to see my babies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N,I am not discussing this further, it’s a no and that’s final. No! Don’t you dare make the puppy dog eyes at me they won’t work this time!” He said firmly, crossing his arms as he squared his shoulders and stared back at you with an expression you’d never seen directed at you before.</p><p> </p><p>You huffed and stormed away from Newt, sitting down on your bed and sighing loudly. Your love and adoration for your husband had never wavered, even after years of being with him but his stubbornness was doing your head in right now! You understood he was protective of you and the baby, but you weren’t used to seeing him so firm with you and in your very hormonal state it was all the more frustrating.</p><p> </p><p>Now months later he still hadn’t shown any inkling of relenting in his over-protective ways, in fact he seemed to be hovering around you even more lately like you were going to break any given moment. He’d been basically following you around like a lost dog all morning, stepping in to do things for you that he decided were too taxing on your body and as much as you liked to pretend that it irritated you, you secretly found it rather adorable.</p><p> </p><p>So now when you were able to open the case you couldn’t help but do a little victory dance before you went to step inside the case. You rolled your eyes in annoyance when Newt suddenly appeared from inside the case. “Uh uh uh”, he reprimanded as he waggled his finger at you and you frowned at him ready to put up a fight, raising your eyebrows when he held his hand out to you.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not just going to let my very pregnant wife try to navigate the staircase she has slipped on more times than I can remember on her own now am I?” he said before he smiled lovingly at you and lead you down into the case, taking the utmost care while you just stared at him like he had grown two heads.</p><p> </p><p>“The creatures aren’t really the reason why I wouldn’t let you come down here. They love you far too much and they’ve always been exceptionally careful with you because they know there’d be hell to pay if they ever did harm you”, he explained, squeezing your hand as the creatures all rushed over to greet you.</p><p> </p><p>The Niffler climbed up onto you and nuzzled at you happily while the rest of the creatures followed suit, nuzzling into you too. You blinked back tears as you pet all the creatures happily, having not realised just how much you had missed them all. You looked back at Newt with a frown “then why?”</p><p> </p><p>Newt took a moment to admire you, standing there with one hand cradling your stomach and the other petting the creatures who were loving on you. It was a vision he never wanted to forget as he was reminded of all the years he’d spent pining over you and now here you were, your stomach round with his baby as you embraced his creatures.</p><p> </p><p>Newt was shaken out of his musings when you repeated your question and he smiled again, making his way through the crowd of creatures and taking your hand “patience my love, I’m getting to it.” He teased, looping his arm with your own and guiding you through the case at a leisurely pace, taking his time because it amused him to see the mixture of impatience and confusion on your face.</p><p> </p><p>You tipped your head aside curiously when you recognised that he was leading you towards the greenhouse and field he’d made for you the previous year, choking oh your own breath when you saw the new field he’d obviously planted, filled with rows upon rows of flourishing sunflowers “Newt”, you gasped, lifting your hand to your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>You had tried several times to grow your own flowers over the years but none of your attempts had ever taken much to your dismay because magic simply wouldn’t work. So the first time Newt had seen you cry because of your pregnancy hormones he had made up his mind that he would grow you a whole field of them himself.</p><p> </p><p>He’d had to read up on many muggle gardening books in preparation and had spent the last several months toiling away at the soil, checking on the seedlings every day between tending to your greenhouse of plants as well since he hadn’t allowed you into the case to care for them yourself. There had been many times he’d nearly given up in frustration but he persevered imagining how happy you would be when the flowers finally did grow.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the surprise was a big factor in keeping you away from his case but he also just wanted to keep you from over exerting yourself which he knew you would, wanting to help him out as much you could. Now you were so far along into the pregnancy and allowing yourself plenty of rest Newt figured he could let you back into the case and you would take it easy.</p><p>“This must have taken you months, Newt”, you breathed out, leaning into him as you looked around you in awe. “Well, I know you’ve been feeling a little emotional with all the changes happening to your body and I knew this would make you happy.” Newt murmured, smiling down at you “I’m quite proud of myself really. This is all by hand.” he said before he lead you over to the small stone bench he’d build, sat under a Rowan tree that was almost identical to Pickett’s home tree that you both used to sit under back at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“And I thought this would be the perfect spot for you to sit and relax with the little one when he or she finally comes,” Newt explained, pulling you to sit down next to him. “Oh, Sweetheart”, he murmured, wrapping his arms around you when he noticed you had begun to cry, gently brushing your tears away and chuckling lightly. “And to think you were about ready to slap me just a few minutes ago,” he teased, pressing a kiss to your temple.</p><p> </p><p>You sniffled and lay your head on his shoulder, holding his hands tightly in your own. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you. This is...I can’t believe you’ve done all of this. It’s perfect Newt, I couldn’t have even dreamt this in my wildest imaginations,” you murmured, your emotions eventually settling down again, allowing you to enjoy the moment properly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve put up with all of my tantrums these past few weeks just to keep this a surprise”, you murmured, shaking your head at him and Newt chuckled again, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. “Oh they’re hardly tantrums. Plus, I find you especially adorable when you’re mad”, he said, grinning widely when you frowned in response.</p><p> </p><p>“See! You get this cute little pout and you think you’re so tough. It’s quite entertaining really.” Newt teased you more, his fingers lightly tickling your sides and you grabbed his hands, the retort dying on your lips when you felt a sudden kick in your stomach. Your eyes widened and you quickly pulled Newt’s hands to rest over your stomach “do you feel that?”</p><p> </p><p>Newt’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open into a little ‘o’ when you both felt the baby kicking again and he smiled widely, lowering his face to your stomach and pressing a kiss there. “Oh, hello little one, are you feeling a little restless in there?”, he murmured, keeping his hands on your stomach as he lay his ear against you and listened intently, unshed tears shining in his own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled down at your husband and reached down to gently card your fingers through his curls, shifting a bit when the baby kicked again but keeping your eyes trained on Newt. “I can’t wait to meet you. I bet you’re going to be just as beautiful as your mother,” Newt murmured lowly, looking up at you through his lashes and smiling lovingly at you.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled and sat like that with Newt sat at your feet, leaning against your thighs with his head propped carefully against your stomach and your hands thread together. You both watched the sunset in the new garden sanctuary Newt had built for you and you knew you would always be happy and loved so long as Newt was beside you.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>More works/Send me requests at 12tardis.tumblr.com</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>